Goofy (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Goofy is a major supporting protagonist that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald Duck went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons (using a simple shield in combat instead) and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. True to his depiction in other Disney media, Goofy is a steadfast and reliable friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Goofy Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can revive fallen allies and restore their mana, Can hold on in a fight after being comboed or taking massive damage via Second Chance and Once More, Expert Shield Wielder, Can also transfer his own mana to give it to another person or sacrifice it to restore all of the teams health. Attack Potency: Solar System level (He has consistently fought by Sora's side in many battles with enemies that can fight on par with him such as Pete, Maleficent, and even against several members of Organization Xlll. Was present alongside Sora and Donald in the battle against Ansem. Was also present alongside the former two and Beast in a fight against Xemnas in KH1:FM) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (can survive attacks from the likes of Pete, Maleficent, several members of Organization Xlll, etc.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters if he throws his shield. Standard Equipment: The Knight's Shield, his main weapon Intelligence: Goofy, despite his name and reputation, is surprisingly perceptive and intelligent, deducing Mulan's gender when it had eluded both Sora and Donald and placing his trust in Pluto while searching for Sora when Donald blew the dog off. He also displays greater common sense and holds his composure together more easily than his compatriots, urging them to look before they leap when they pounced upon Mushu. Despite this, he is rather clumsy and often gets into bad situations due to stumbling or pressing the wrong button at the wrong time. Weaknesses: Most of his abilities are geared towards supporting his allies rather than direct fighting. Is somewhat of a pacifist and prefers the peaceful solution to a problem rather than engaging in combat. Does not have much to go by other than physical combat via his shield. One of his limit attacks requires Sora to be with him to use in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket:' Goofy leaps at an airborne enemy and attacks with his shield. *'Charge:' Goofy charges his attack and unleashes it by bashing his shield at the target. *'Tornado:' Uses's a spinning attack that inflicts multiple hits at the enemy. *'Goofy Bash:' Throws his shield as a projectile that hits a target from afar. *'Goofy Turbo:' Goofy rides on his shield and proceeds to slide across the field while dealing damage to enemies. *'MP Gift:' Transfer his own man to another person or teammate. *'Evolution:' In exchange for sacrificing all his mana, Goofy can restore all of the health of the team back up. *'Tornado Fusion:' One of Goofy's limit attacks, where he and Sora attack enemies by spinning rapidly. *'Teamwork:' Another of Goofy's limit attacks. He and Sora first start off by throwing their weapons at the enemies, then the attack ends with Sora shooting him like a rocket. In 358/2 days, Goofy is shown being able to propel himself without Sora's aid. Here he shoots at short distances around the field, dealing heavy damage to enemies that get in his way. Note: Not to be confused with his canon, mainstream counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Characters Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4